h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. He was born a merman to a powerful mermaid named Nerissa, as well as his sister Mimmi. After living most of his life on land, Zac discovered his powers and true form after unintentionally falling into the moon pool on a full moon and forming a strong connection to Mako Island. Season 1 In the beginning, Zac is the typical, perhaps just above average teenage boy, growing up on the Gold Coast. He's good looking, popular at school, he has a long term girlfriend, parents who let him do what he likes, is sporty, gets good grades, and everyone knows him well. His seemingly perfect life is shattered when he discovers that whenever he comes in contact with water, he grows a merman tail. Cam, his best friend, is the first person he tells. Cam quickly becomes fascinated with Zac's abilities, but as Zac's ego grows and he starts to view himself as better than everyone else, Cam's interest and motivation to support his friend turns to intense jealousy. This is soon accompanied by intense resentment when the negative aspects of being a merman begin to take their toll on Zac. As it becomes harder for Zac to keep his secret, it becomes harder for Cam to help him, and Zac begins taking his frustration out on him. When things hit rock bottom with Cam Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. While trying to find answers on how he became a merman, Zac learns the existence of a powerful artifact called the Trident and comes to believe he is destined to possess it. As the Lyla, Nixie and, Sirena continue to offer their "support" it is Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who later breaks up with him. This all changes when Zac discovers that Lyla and the others have been mermaids the whole time and try to take the trident from him as he attempts to claim it. Feeling used and betrayed, Zac denounces the mermaids as his enemies, vowing to gain possession of the trident and reek vengeance on them. The battlelines are drawn. Through the second half of season 1, Zac battles with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena for possession of the Trident. During this time, he displayed a great deal of resourcefulness such as in "The Trident Job" where he is able to outsmart the mermaids and gain possession of the trident. Because of this, and the sheer power of the trident, Zac's confrontations with his newly declared nemeses have mostly ended in his victory. However, the mermaids finally succeed in getting the trident from Zac and Lyla is able to hide it in "Aquata Returns". This defeat for Zac soon proves short-lived. Zac finds the trident where Lyla hid it and they fight for it underwater, resulting in Lyla being knocked unconscious. This turn of events shocks Zac and he realizes his mistake of trying to get the trident. Later learns it will destroy the moon pool forever if it is taken there during a full moon, so he locks it away in the chamber once again after helping Lyla recover. Their friendship restored, Lyla is again the one he confides in the most, but it never goes anywhere as Zac is too in love with Evie to return Lyla's feelings. Lyla and Zac continue as friends and she eventually accepts that their relationship must remain platonic Following this, Zac decides to grant the girl's request to give up his powers since it hurts him to have to lie to Evie. At the end of series one, Evie now knows Zac's secret and Cam has betrayed him by attempting to go to the Moon Pool on a full moon with the trident. With his help, the mermaids are able to stop Cam and he breaks the trident. In the aftermath of it all, being in the moon pool under a full moon did not remove Zac's powers. Despite his broken friendship with Cam - Zac is relieved he finally can have the mermaids as friends without trouble from Evie, who accepts the girls when she realizes how untrusting she was of them. Season 2 In season 2, things seem to be going perfect for Zac at first. Despite losing a friend in Cam, he is now completely happy being a merman since he no longer has to lie to his girlfriend Evie. Soon however, things in his life get complicated upon the arrival of the seventh full moon since Zac became a merman and two new mermaids Ondina and Mimmi. This duo of mermaids intend to finish what Sirena began and they don't plan on giving Zac a choice in the matter. There are also more complications with Zac's growing connection to Mako. This includes his discovery of an ancient Merman Chamber which also attracts Erik's interest. Zac awakens it by moving his hand over a rock with glowing symbols, which include a moonrise, an island, a full moon, the moon pool, and a trident. It becomes apparent that Zac is the only one capable of controlling the chamber and he becomes determined to find out it's purpose and why he is connected to it. Also in this season, Evie becomes a mermaid. At first Zac is eager to help her, even take her out swimming, but the mystery of the chamber and the power growing inside, draws him away from her in the most important situations. Evie becomes anxious as to why he is suddenly seeing visions and having to leave in important situation, but it is revealed that it is not the island at all, but his connection to Mimmi, who is actually his long lost sister. Zac learns that he was actually born a merman and that he is the son of Nerissa, the most powerful mermaid to ever exist. It turns out that when Zac fell into the moon pool, it broke a spell he was under cast by Nerissa that prevented him from getting a tail whenever he touched water so instead of transforming, he returned to normal. This revelation is all just to much for Zac and he begins pushing those close to him away as a result, overwhelmed by the fact that his whole life has been a lie. Eventually, he learns to accept who he really is after Mimmi reminds him that he has a family who cares for him. After his parents tell him the story of how they found him on the beach as a baby and adopted him, they assure him that they always considered him their real son. Zac then realizes that whether he is a land boy or a merman, he was meant to be with the Blakey's and that he is surrounded by people who care about him and that is all he really needs to know to be happy. He then reconciles with all the people he cares about, including Cam and accepts Mimmi as his sister. Following this, Zac and his newfound sister are shown to develop a very strong bond throughout the second half of season 2. Both of them are shown to be extremely caring and protective of each other. At some point off screen, Zac and Mimmi take a photograph together which Zac treasures. Throughout the second half of season 2, Zac's curiosity of the chamber grows and he continues to seek it's purpose, while at the same time wanting to make certain that Mimmi and all mermaids are safe. He later finds out from Rita that he and Mimmi are descendants of the merman that built the chamber and that he refused to activate it after falling in love with a mermaid. This causes Zac to have second thoughts about trying to activate the chamber. He and the others would eventually discover however, that typing in the code is only the first step to starting the chamber and that the trident must be placed within it. Since Zac already destroyed it, all seems well at first until Erik deduces that the stone that acted as the heart of its power is what starts the chamber instead of the trident by itself. After learning from Sirena that she hid the stone at Rita's following the trident's destruction, he accidentally activates it again when he touches it due to his stronger connection to Mako. He resolves to hide it, but this proves harder then expected when the stone urges him to use it and Erik finds out he has it. Despite his best efforts, Erik gets the stone and it robs Zac of his magic allowing him to start the chamber. Now powerless, Zac seemingly loses all hope of stopping Erik, but he musters courage after he is encouraged by Cam, Evie and Mimmi. When Erik activates the chamber and it begins to kill the mermaids, Zac bravely attempts the grab the stone and deactivate it. He is successful, but seemingly at the cost of his own life. Zac's sacrifice proves unbearable for the mermaids and they are all overcome with grief, especially Evie and Mimmi. However, Mimmi is able to use the stone to restore Zac's life and his powers, to everyone's great relief. Zac's heroic actions earn him Veridia's trust and praise and he is made an honorary member of the pod along with Evie. He then greets the pod with the rest of the gang, happy that they no longer fear him and have accepted him as a friend. Season 3 In season 3, Zac's life remains the same from where it left off. He continues his life on the Gold Coast now fully accepting of his true origins in the sea. He also still frequently spends time with his girlfriend Evie and best friend Cam. In addition, he is also frequently visited by his mermaid friends (excluding Sirena who has went on a vacation with her sister), including his sister Mimmi who he is seen poking playfully during one of said visits. Although he does not take part in mermaid only activities such as the full moon ceremonies, he is no longer feared by the Mako pod and considered an equal member. Some of the younger mermaids in the pod that would become Ondina's students even express a keen interest in finding out what he is like. Later, Zac would be introduced to a new mermaid from China named Weilan, who is friendly to him despite the previous history between mermaids and mermen. Zac and the mermaids now peaceful life would turn upside down one night as he and Cam prepare to have a card night while the mermaids leaves for the full moon ceremony. As they are about to play, Zac is suddenly startled when he has a vision warning him that Mimmi is in danger due to the sudden arrival of a massive water dragon. After rushing to help her and the others, Zac and the mermaids learn from Weilan that the dragon has the ability to take away a mermaids powers with it's cold fire breath. The merpeople group then dedicate most of the season trying to figure out a way to defeat the dragon. During the first half of season 3, Zac does his best to support Evie as she learns to master her moon ring and learn more about mermaid life. However, he cannot help but feel a little bit neglected because of this, something that he is only barely able keep out of her notice. His grades are shown to have dropped dramatically since he no longer gets to study with Evie like he used to. This causes Zac to find strong companionship in Weilan, who is having difficulty connecting with Ondina. With both of them having lived most of their lives on land despite their origins in the sea and having a mutual understanding of what it's like to be on Ondina's bad side, the two of them quickly become very good friends. They also become classmates when Weilan enrolls at his school. After hearing about Zac' struggles, Weilan happily offers to tutor him in place of Evie but the study sessions do not lock in. Things soon go awry when Weilan mentions a knowledge transference spell and Zac begs her to use it on him. The spell works later on, but also causes them to slowly swap bodies. With help from Ondina and Mimmi, the spell is reversed and both Zac and Weilan are restored to their normal selves. Later, Zac has an idea of his own to defeat the water the dragon after learning of Weilan's ability to use a powerful eastern spell called "Turn the Tide" which redirects any magic aimed at the spell caster back to wherever it came from. Confident that he can save the pod again like he did in the previous season, Zac believes that if he were to learn the spell, he could use it to redirect the dragon's cold fire breath without risk of losing his powers since he is a merman. After sharing this thought with Weilan, she decides that he has a point and agrees to try to teach him. Both of them also agree that no one else must know what they are doing, especially Mimmi and Evie, or they would surely try to stop him. The two of them head to a secluded part of Mako island to train. Although Zac soon memorizes the overall form of the spell, he has a great deal of trouble executing it. After many tries, Zac is finally able to master the spell and the triumphant duo share a celebratory hug. Evie notices this while working on a group project Zac was supposed to help with and she mistakenly assumes Zac is cheating on her. Zac is able to explain the misunderstanding assuring her that there is nothing going on between him and Weilan and they reconcile. However, he does not reveal his plan with Weilan. When the next full moon comes, Zac and Weilan prepare to put their plan into action. Zac is instructed to lure the dragon to the moon pool and then try to redirect the dragon's cold fire once it appears on the east side of the island where the moon rises. While Weilan makes sure the pod stays of of the way, Zac makes a plan to keep Evie occupied by arranging a movie night at his place with Evie and enlist Cam to keep her occupied until he returns. Unfortunately, his plan is dealt a blow when Evie decides to join the pod in the fight against the dragon and she enlist Carly to perform the same task as Cam to prevent Zac from trying to stop her. As Zac prepares to face the dragon and Weilan wishes him luck, they are spotted by Evie. After Evie confronts Weilan, she figures out what Zac is about to do and races after him. As the dragon appears, Zac leads it to the moon pool where he is horrified to find Evie there too. Before he can send her off, the dragon appears to them. Although Zac is able to use "Turn the Tide" multiple times, the dragon is complexly unfazed. As Evie attempts to help him, she is struck by the dragon's fire breath and loses her tail and powers in the process. Zac is then forced to retrieve Evie to prevent her from drowning, leaving himself vulnerable to the dragon. However, instead of finishing him off, the dragon merely sniffs Zac and then leaves. Discovering His Powers Zac was born a merman, but Nerissa cast a spell on him to give him permanent legs and send him to an adoptive family on land. He grew up unknowing about his origins as a merman. He always believed that Rob Blakely and Mrs Blakely were his real parents. But when he was 16 years old, Zac was camping on Mako Island with his friend Cam. He walked off to take care of business and saw a light coming from a Cave. He walked into the cave, curious to see what was in it. He found a wall with a trident symbol on it and touched it. The symbol lit up and the floor beneath his feet disappeared and he fell into the Moon Pool. Afterwards, he transformed to his original form every time he touched water. He still thought he was born a human, and that the transformation was by accident, that he wasn't even destined to unlock the merman chamber. But it was revealed in "Reunion" that his true mother was Nerissa, the most powerful Northern mermaid. This makes Zac a Northern merman and a descendant of royalty. Personality Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to transform into a merman. When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. At first he is plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without transforming- and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. Zac's world would turn upside down even more when he discovers that he was never really a human to begin with and has been a merman his whole life and that he is the son of the legendary mermaid Nerissa as well as Mimmi's long lost brother. Feeling that his whole life has been a lie, Zac falls into a deep depression and pushes everyone close to him away, including Mimmi who he refuses to accept as his sister. Eventually Mimmi is able to convince him that no matter what he is, he has people that care about him, particularly his parents. He is further established this after talking with his parents and they insist that they always considered him their real son. Deciding Mimmi is right, Zac learns to fully embrace his destiny and accept Mimm, who he would quickly learn to care deeply about and vice verse. As the series progresses, Zac proves to not only be a very kind and friendly person, but also very brave and willing to risk his own life for the well being the people he cares about. This bravery and selflessness are what ultimately lead to him being accepted by the rest of the pod. Merman Powers Zac possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. He turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a merman, Zac has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Dolphin Tale", he starts the ignition on Joe's boat and starts moving it. In "Zac's Returns to Mako", when he was under the influence of the Full Moon Lyla tried to stop him from reaching the land entrance and he pushed her using this power. Hydrokinesis When he is showing Cam that he turned into a merman, he creates a ball made out of water and throws it at him. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Zac is shown using this power to heat up the pool and it evaporates so he can try and cancel Evie's pool party. Invisibility After his first Full Moon in "Zac's Return to Mako" he is now able to become invisible like the girls. In "The Siren" Zac turns invisible so Mrs. Santos doesn't see him in her office. In "Truce" and "Nowhere To Hide" he uses this power so he doesn't caught in the cafe and the warehouse. He also uses the power of invisibility in "Supersized" to help Mimmi get her moonring back. Volume Reduction Zac used this power to improve Cam's and Carly's singing in "Sirena's Secret". Vision Sharing Throughout the second season he shared visions with Mimmi. Trivia *Zac's mother was Nerissa, a powerful Northern mermaid, which makes him a Northern merman regardless of his upbringing in Australia. *In season 1, Zac was introduced as a human who transformed into a merman by accident. But season 2 reveals he was born and had always been one - but his mother Nerissa had cast a spell on him to make him a human. But the spell was easily broken, as the moon above Mako Island seemed to possess him one night he camped there and lead him to fall into the moon pool where his powers were granted back to him. * Due to being a Northern merman, he would probably be immune to snow rash, but due to being raised in a Southern part of the equator, it remains to be seen. * Because of Nerissa being his mother, his powers might match up to Mimmi's and because of his bond with his sister, he might tap more into his natural magical energy. * There is a possibility that he is younger than his sister Mimmi but it remains to be seen. * There is a possibility that 'Zac' is not Zac's real name, depending on whether Nerissa named him something different from what the Blakelys called him after they adopted him. * It is possible that Nerissa abandoned Zac right after he was born. However, he may have been abandoned when he was, at an estimated age of 1-2 years. * At this point in the series, the identity of Zac's biological father is unknown. * He is a direct descendant of the merman that built the merman chamber. * Zac's temporary death is the first time a main character from either H2O or Mako Mermaids to die onscreen. Gallery File:Zac.jpg|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac With Trident.png|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac In Pool.png|Zac's tail File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png|Zac finding the Trident File:Telekinesis.png|Zac using Telekinesis File:Zac swimming.jpg|Zac swimming File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png|Zac swimming File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg|Zac's tail File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac.JPG|Zac swimming File:zac and cam camping.JPG File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg|Zac swimming File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png|Zac holding the Trident File:Lyla and Zac.png|Zac and Lyla underwater File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG|Zac using the Trident File:Chai in cafeteria.jpg|Zac's tail File:Zac's tail.png|Zac's tail File:Zac wet.jpg File:Zac standing by garage.jpg File:Zac standing.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Zac outside his garage.jpg File:Zac smiling.jpg File:Zac using his powers underwater.jpg|Zac underwater File:Zac finds a Moon Ring.JPG File:Zac and the Trident.JPG|Zac using the Trident File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG|Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG|Zac and Lyla swimming File:Zac underwater.JPG|Zac swimming File:Zac Training.jpg|Zac using the Trident File:Zac talking to Cam.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Zac using the trident.JPG|Zac using the Trident File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Poseidon and Zac.JPG File:Stormy Seas.png File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Zac in Merman Chamber.jpg|Zac in the Merman Chamber File:Zac2.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:ZacEvie3.jpg|Zac and Evie swimming File:ZacOndina.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg|Zac and Evie hugging File:ZacEvie.jpg|Zac hugging Evie File:Zac's Happy Swim.jpg|Zac swimming File:Zac Swimming After Trident.jpg|Zac swimming to the Trident File:Zac..JPG File:Zacunderwater3.JPG|Zac underwater File:Zacangry.JPG File:Smug Zac.jpg File:0987766.JPG File:zac being told he is adopted.JPG File:987654.JPG File:2348.JPG File:Zac and evie swimming.JPG|Zac and Evie swimming File:Moonpool zevie.JPG|Zac and Evie in the Moon Pool File:Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG|Zac and Evie in the Moon Pool File:Zac and Erik.JPG File:Zac4.JPG zac_blakely.JPG zac and parents 3.JPG Zac The Chosen One.png Zac82.JPG 2828jdw3.JPG zac in the snow.JPG BastTMUCQAAQ09S.jpg|Zac using the Trident BaI6wQPCcAAYGBk.jpg|Zac draining the power from the Moon Rings using the Trident Zac destroying the Trident.png Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac and Evie speed-swimming (gif) Zac Angry.png Mermaids And Zac.JPG Erik Spying on mermaids and Zac.JPG OndinaMimmiZac1.jpg ElectroZac.JPG Zac boiling water.JPG|Zac boiling the water 1zac.JPG|Zac swimming Zac and the girls.png Moonstruck Zac.JPG|Zac under the Moon Spell Evie and Zac.png|Zac underwater Evie looking at Zac's tail.png|Zac underwater Zac Training.jpg|Zac using the Trident Merpeople speed swimming.JPG Tumblr nmehmrKTQZ1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac and Erik speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Zac and Erik speed-swimming (gif) Zac using telekinesis.jpg|Zac using Telekinesis on Lyla Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png|Zac using Telekinesis on Lyla Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac and Evie swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo10 250.gif|Zac and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo9 250.gif|Zac and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo1 250.gif|Zac and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo3 400.gif Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Zac with Cam swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac drying himself (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac and Evie with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Zac and Lyla fighting over the Trident underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Zac and Lyla fighting over the Trident underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac holding the Trident with Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Zac holding the Trident with Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nmgvk6ZErb1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac swimming with the Trident (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac and Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr npk4ceu8hR1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr npk4ceu8hR1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac's tail (gif) Tumblr nm1wzxGrAk1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac diving and speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Season 2 cast.JPG Season 2 Cast.jpg Zac.png Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Zac and his sister Mimmi.jpg|Zac and his sister Mimmi Mimmi and Zac snuggling.jpg Mimmi with her brother Zac.jpg Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg Zac and Mimmi.jpg|Zac and Mimmi talking Zac's death.jpg|Zac's temporary death Zac revived.jpg Zac and Mimmi's photograph.jpg|Zac and Mimm's photograph Tumblr nmgvk6ZErb1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nly669LEL01uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nmgvk6ZErb1uotqdzo9 250.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nlmdknWTUI1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac underwater (gif) 13.png 19.png File:Mako-S3E16.png File:Evie Attacked by The Dragon.png 51.png Mako-S3E8.png Screenshot (188).png Screenshot (189).png Eb5185f4582fcbe60add0f1dd65e663f.jpg 90f4e0918295eebb6575368842e048c3.jpg Zac Younger.jpg 72644f53fbba2470429aa60add225916.jpg C090b3b19cf2df9f96cfbaaa61e6cdc4.jpg D98b49b8db2b855df213942f6f8c0bfb.jpg A73a6407ad4ac1cd996b049ccd702523.jpg a6fe72b4792cd8ed4ca48ecf9ebbafb2.jpg 6dda7e3eb144c6b6dece33c1897b5c0e.jpg 77db22992ca11a2ce94ae7a4c420b5d4.jpg 1989fb219a6e8ef179db443b461aaf47.jpg F134878699a9a4d1a16f7fad11d3e71c.jpg E280b535adf1505aef8daa20185d7d97.jpg 536707ec58e6909914cb0bd86d729e1b.jpg 780877146f999188b1d0c09d4a0fc122.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3